


Potters have a thing for Gingers

by Curiosity_at_its_finest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hinny, Marauders, Marauders' Era, jily, jily fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosity_at_its_finest/pseuds/Curiosity_at_its_finest
Summary: In which Minerva McGonagall witnesses three generations worth of Potters and still manages to stay sane.





	Potters have a thing for Gingers

1955

“MIA! Your husband is back! Tell him to go away, I’m trying to work!” Minerva McGonagall shouted to her coworker, Euphemia Potter. The smile that broke out on the ginger woman’s face was blinding as she ran up in her husband’s waiting arms.

“Monty!”

“Mia, my love!”

As the two embraced Minerva turned her head to give them a little more privacy, she knew Euphemia missed her husband dearly while he was away, whether it be an Auror mission or a simple marketing trip for his newest potion.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be back so early! I thought I would only get to see you again next week!!” Euphemia took her husband face in her hands, running her thumbs under his eyes and pressing a kiss to lips.

“I wanted to surprise you!” Fleamont mumbled and went for another kiss until Minerva gave an uncomfortable cough behind them.

“Oh! Sorry Minnie!” Euphemia said, looking back to where Minerva was managing the paperwork floating through. “Oh put that down Minnie you deserve a bit of a break! Goodness you’ve been working none stop all week!”

“Well someone has to do it!” Minerva exclaimed as she continued to file through all the letters and reports “And you seem a bit… preoccupied”.

A light blush took upon Euphemia’s cheeks just before Fleamont smacked a great big kiss on her cheeks causing her to let out a fit of giggles. Years worth of marriage only ever strengthen the love they felt for each other and they couldn’t be more grateful.

“Lovely” Minerva rolled her eyes, knowing all too well that Fleamont just stole her coworker’s attention for the rest of the day.

“Oh come on Minnie don’t be like that!” Fleamont chuckled, mischievous cleary lacing his voice. “I know deep down you missed me as well!”

“I thought I already told you, only Euphemia has my permission to call me such a childish nickname!” Minerva whirled around to look at the older man who was grinning like a teenage boy, happily holding his wife in his arms. “And for Merlin’s sake you two, this is a work zone! You two aren’t sixteen anymore!”

“We like to pretend we still are, isn’t that right Mia?” He shot Euphemia a wink.

“Heavens Fleamont! Not here!” As much as she wanted to scowl him she couldn’t help but laugh as her face went beet red.

“You two are impossible!” Minnie huffed, organising the last of the Auror Report and sending them off to the minister. “Absolutely impossible!”

“Oh come on now Minnie! You love us-” Fleamont started but was cut off when a big brown owl swooped into the room and landed right on his head sending Euphemia into another fit of laughter. It was holding a letter addressed to Minerva in its beak and Euphemia took the letter and handed the owl a treat before it was off again leaving Fleamont to dust off it’s remaining feathers.

“Minnie!! It’s from Hogwarts!!” Euphemia said excitedly, handing the letter to her friend.

“What! Really!” Minerva snatched the letter out of her hands. She ripped the seal and quickly began reading.

“Dear Miss McGonagall… “ She continued to read mumbling to herself as Fleamont and Euphemia stood next to her waiting for her to finish. They both knew the young witch had applied to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardly for the transfiguration Professor position since Armando Dippet was no longer able to withhold both Transfiguration Prof. And Headmaster at the same time.

“… pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as the new Transfiguration Professor!!!” Minerva was shouting by the end, her voice filled with so much joy and excitement.

“YES!! We knew you could do it Minnie!!” Euphemia attacked her friend in a great bear hug. Minerva, who had long since learned Mia’a hugging tendencies, embraced her back with just as much force. She lifted her head just in time to see Fleamont poke his head out the door and shout.

“OI EVERYONE! MINNIE GOT THE JOB! SHE’S GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS!!” 

—-  
1960

Minerva McGonagall ran down the hall of St-Mungos as fast as she could, trying to reach the appointed room the medi-witch pointed her too. She dodged trolleys of potions and sick patients walking the halls, yelling a quick ‘sorry’ here and there until she finally arrived at the door to the room she was looking for and burst through.

“I’M HERE!!! I’m here! I’m sorry I’m- Oh my goodness”

Minerva was left speechless when she saw Euphemia Potter lying in the hospital bed holding a small little bundle wrapped in a blanket with Fleamont Potter sitting next to her, neither doing anything to stop the flow of tears streaming down their cheeks. Minerva slowly walked up to the couple, just enough to see a messy tuff of raven black hair poke out from the blanket.

“Minnie”

Minerva looked slowly raised her eyes off the small boy and met Euphemia’s. The poor dear looked absolutely exhausted yet as always she was smiling the most beautiful smile.

“Meet James Fleamont Potter.”

“Futur troublemaker and creator of all mischief!!”

“Monty!” Euphemia lightly swatted her husband on the shoulder but couldn’t help but laugh.

“Can I hold him?” Minerva asked quietly.

Fleamont gently took the baby from Euphemia and handed him to Minevra and just as he placed him in her arms he let out a little sneeze causing her heart to melt even more.

“Oh my goodness, he’s so precious.”

“I think that’s the closest shes ever come to complimenting me” Fleamont joked, sending Mia in a fit of giggles. As easy as it was to please Euphemia, only her husband could ever make her laugh so much.

“We both know I was talking about your son, Fleamont” Minerva knew better than to participate in his childish games but, and she would never admit this out loud, she did find his jokes rather funny at times.

“Just look at him! He’s the exact carbon copy of me!” It was true, little James was barely two hours old and it was perfectly clear that he would look like his father’s clone. What with the entire tuff of raven hair already on his head, not a strand of his mothers ginger hair in sight.

“Merlin let this child be more like Euphemia then you!” Minerva let out exasperated.

“I hope so too! I didn’t spend nine months baking him only to make a second Monty! Merlin knows we only need one to drive us crazy” Euphemia teased lightly, pressing a kiss to her husband’s cheek. Fleamont wrapped an arm around her and held her close to him. Merlin did he ever love this woman, he loved her with everything he had.

“Mia, look, look at his eyes” Minnies gasped, handing the baby back to his mother.

“They’re-” Fleamont started.

“Hazel…! “ Mia quietly whispered for her husband, marvelling at the two multicoloured orbs that were curiously staring up at her. It was the first time little James opened his eyes wide enough for the world to see they’re colour and Mia marvelled at the pair of them. “Monty… his eyes! They’re hazel!”

“Just as beautiful as yours, my love” He said quietly, pressing a kiss on her lips and then another on little James’ head.

McGonagall looked at the new little family and couldn’t help but smile. The couple who had long wished for a child finally got what they deserved; the most beautiful, healthy baby boy. Minnie could practically see the love they had for each other radiating off the couple and they’re newborn in waves.

______________________  
1977

Minerva McGonagall sat in the stand for the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw match, watching happily as James Potter scored yet another goal for the Gryffindor team. If she thought he looked like his father as a toddler, that was nothing compared to right now. He was the exact carbon copy of his father, personality and all. The sense of mischief and adventure ran through his veins but he had the mother hen nature of his mum as well as her eyes. James Fleamont Potter could not have been a more perfect combination of Fleamont and Euphemia.

“AND GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!!”

Minerva was snapped out of her thoughts by the hundreds of cheers coming from the stands, watching as the entire Gryffindor house spreads into the Quidditch pitch congratulation their players. Her eyes cough one particular ginger girl who was running up at full speed into the arms of waiting boyfriend. The couple looked so similar to Fleamont and Euphemia that Minnie had to look at the two a second time to make sure it wasn’t them. She laughed internally at the irony, Merlin, Potter’s surely had a thing for gingers.

As Minerva got up from the stand to make her way down to the pitch, her mind was racing with memories from her time with Mia and Monty. It was scary how much Lily and James resemble the older couple.

“James you were spectacular!!” Lily smiled up at him.

“Well, obviously it was because I had my lucky charm cheering for me!” James winked at Lily, picked her up and spun her around.

Lily let out a fit of giggles that sounded so similar to Euphemia, Minevra stopped dead in her tracks to compose herself.

“Oi! Lily! Stop hogging our captain!” Sirius Black yelled and attacked James in a great bear hug causing Lily to let go of him in a yelp.

“Sirius!!”

But Lily’s protest was cut short when Remus joined in the group hug as well and then Peter, then the whole thing just ended in a dog pile on the floor but none the less everyone found it hilarious.

When the rest of the Quidditch team joined in on the dog pile, McGonagall felt she had to intervene before the team ended up accidentally killing their captain.

“Alright! That’s enough! Up you get, all of you!” She waved her wand, gently lifting all the students off of the Marauders who were still lying on the ground laughing.  
“Up you get Potter!”

“Aww Come on Minnie! We were just having a bit of fun!” The grin on his face was something Minerva was far too familiar with.

“Just because you won the Quidditch Cup doesn’t mean I won’t give you detention if you continue to call me such childish nicknames!”

The boy simply laughed knowing all too well she would never do such a thing considering he’s been calling her Minnie since he was a kid.

When he did eventually get up, the Quidditch cup was presented to the Gryffindor team and the Gryffindor house had never cheered louder, screaming with joy and pride for their team. McGonagall couldn’ help but smile, she felt an overwhelming feeling of joy flood through her both for her little Gryffindors and for the boy she considered her nephew. He had grown so much the past year and she could not be more proud of him. Granted she would never say such a thing out loud, a compliment like that would go straight to his head!

When the cup was handed to James he lifted it up in the hair causing everyone to scream even louder, then he handed it off to Sirius and gave Lily all of his attention, snogging her like there was no tomorrow.

“Merlin you two! This is a school zone, not your personal broom closet!”

“Sorry professor!!”

—-  
1980

Minerva McGonagall was running down the hall of St-Mungos for the second time for similar reasons, she just received Owl that Lily Potter (née Evans) had given birth and she hated herself for missing it. She knew James would have wanted her to be there since his parents… couldn’t.

When she finally arrived at the correct room she gently knocked on the door and head a soft ‘come in’.

Minnie opened the door and stopped. For a moment, just one moment, she saw Euphemia and Fleamont Potter cuddling there newborn and she couldn’t stop the tear building in her eyes. She missed her friends dearly and would do practically anything to have them here to see their own child becoming a father.

After blinking a few times and wiping the tears that escaped her eyelids, she walked into the room and saw a very tired Lily giggling at her husband who was in an absolute daze holding his baby.

Lily looked up at her and smiled “Hello Professor” she whispered gently, “We’d like you to meet someone”

Minnie couldn’t take it, Lily Potter was simply too similar to Euphemia for her heart not to shatter into a million pieces. She tried desperately to compose herself but couldn’t control the flood of tears.

“Meet Harry James Potter”

James got up from where he was sitting next to Lily and slowly walked over to the woman his considered his Aunt, gently placing his son in her arms. McGonagall didn’t say a word, just stood there holding little James- No - little Harry in her arms and watched as James went to sit back down next to Lily, holding her tightly in his arms and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Bloody hell, she thought.

“Heavens, he’s perfect Lily, absolutely perfect” She told Lily who was smiling such a bright and blinding smile up at her.

“Thank you” Lily replied gratefully. “He was barely born an hour ago and you can already tell he’s the carbon copy of James”

“Our own mini Marauder!” James said proudly.

“Merlin forbid he turns out to be like you, James!” Lily teased lightly and Minerva thought faith wasn’t sure whether faith was being horribly cruel or terribly kind to her. Terribly cruel for creating to people so similar to her best friends, or terribly kind for letting her know hat they are indeed still with her.

As she continued to gently sway little Harry from side to side, the baby gave out a small coo and opened his eyes nice and wide for the world to see their colour.  
“Oh Merlin…”

“What? What’s wrong?”

McGonagall handed the baby back to his parents and watched them marvel at the two emeralds starting up at them.

“His eyes! They’re green!” Lily was relieved to know her son had at least inherited something from her!

“As beautiful as emeralds, just like yours my love” James whispered, looking at Lily. The couple sat silently marvelling at the new little creation and Minevra quietly sat down in a chair, enjoying the peaceful silence until Sirius Black burst through the door with Remus and Peter following.

“We couldn’t find Minnie! Merlin what’s taking so long for her to get her- Oh! Hello Minnie!! Did you see my new godson! Isn’t he great! Sirius rambled on.

As Sirius continues to chatters as Minnie greeted Remus and Peter who happily sat next to her. She notices the bags under all their eyes and couldn’t stop the overwhelming black hole she feels in her stomach. These kids were 19 and yet two of them were married and had a child and they were all fighting a war. A war no children should be fighting and challenges no nineteen year old should ever have to face. 

______________________   
2000  
Minerva sat in the front row seat of the church, right before the altar. She watched as Harry Potter nervously wiped off the sweat on his forehead with a cloth that his best man, Ron Weasley, gave to him. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the young man’s nervousness, his father had been the exact same at his wedding.

She let out a heavy sigh, this was a happy day filled with love and positive moments, this wasn’t the day to be mourning the death of a couple to young to die, but instead to celebrate the union of one. Still, the heaviness in Minevra heart stayed as she watched Ginny Weasley walk down the aisle. As Ginny walked past her and Minnie could no longer see her face, she taught for a brief moment how much this young woman looked like Lily.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today…”

As the wedding continued, Minnie’s mind kept wandering back to James and Lily’s wedding, one she had also attended and couldn’t help but let out a little sob. Life was horribly unfair. Euphemia and Fleamont died just when James needed them the most, instead, leaving him to figure out how to be a father and survive a war all on his own. Then faith had to be even crueller and steal James and Lily from their son, their one-year-old baby forcing Harry to grow up in the most loveless and despicable house Minerva had ever seen. Yet despite all the horrible events from both wars, life carried on and now she got to witness the lastest Potter marry his own Ginger.

“Here” Molly Weasley said next to her, handing her a tissue “There is no shame in crying during a wedding”

“He’s grown so much, both of them have”

“Indeed” Molly agreed, her voice quivering. Her little baby girl was getting married. Molly never thought she would ever feel happiness after the death of her son yet here she was, smiling with absolute joy as she watched her little Ginny marry the man she loved. “They’re perfect for each other”

After a quick moment of silence between the two, Minnie let out a breath.

“They look so much like James and Lily…”

Molly looked up at McGonagall and saw that the older woman had tears in her eyes, a mixture of grief and happiness that burned her pupils. Molly took the elder woman’s hand in her’s and gave a light squeeze, a small action that meant the world the Minerva.

When the wedding came to an end and both Harry and Ginny said their “I do”, they sealed their marriage with a kiss and ran down the aisle with the crowd cheering around them. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna cheering louder than all the other guest. 

—-  
2005  
Minerva McGonagall sat in the waiting room of St-Mungos accompanied by the entire Weasley clan. They were all impatiently waiting for the arrival of Harry and Ginny’s first baby and they were all getting a little antsy.

“What if something’s wrong with the baby!! Or what if something goes horribly wrong!-”

“Molly dear, please, calm down. Everything will be fine. I’m sure the healer will be out any second now”

Right he was, mear seconds later the healer exited the room Harry and Ginny were currently in, giving them the ‘okay’ to enter. Of course, Molly was the first one to push herself through the door followed by her husband and the rest of their kids.

Minerva laughed as she slowly got up from her chair and made her way through the door. Molly was already holding the newborn, swaying him gently as he grabbed onto her finger with Arthur looking over her shoulder cooing at the baby.

“He’s perfect Gin-Gin, absolutely perfect” Molly whispered quietly as to not wake up the sleeping infant.

“Thanks, mum” Ginny replied tiredly, she was leaning against Harry’s shoulder half asleep while Harry ran his finger through her hair, giving her a nice scalp massage and a kiss on her forehead.

“That’s our boy” He whispered gently in her ear causing the Ginny to smile.

“Could I hold him next, Harry?” Hermione Weasley (née Granger) asked.

“Oh me next!”

“No me!”

Eventually, everyone got around to holding the little boy, all giving their congratulations to the parents until it was finally Minnie’s turn to hold him.

“What are you going to name him?” Molly asked her daughter who was half asleep on her husband’s shoulder.

“Harry? You want to tell them?” Ginny tiredly asked, not having the energy for anything else.

Harry got up from his spot next to Ginny and took the baby from where he was sleeping in Molly’s arms, then he walked over to McGonagall and gently placed him in her arms.

“Professor, meet James Sirius Potter”

And just as he spoke those words, little James Sirius opened his eyes for the world to see and two teasing, mischievous hazel eyes sparkled up at Minerva, taunting her.

Minerva let out a half sob half laugh at the irony “Hello there James Sirius” to which the baby cooed back up at her all too knowingly.

As she handed the baby back to his father, she watched as Harry sat back down next to Ginny who immediately cuddled into his side and admired their new little boy. She thought about all the challenges and hardship both faced in the past years and was proud at what both had accomplished.

As she left the room an hour later claiming she had headmistress duties that needed he attention, she smiled, laughing while walking down the hall to the floo network.

‘Merlin’ she thought ’Potters certainly has a thing for gingers’

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @curiosity-at-its-fnnest


End file.
